


Late Night Woes

by HarrysVelvetyBumhole



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysVelvetyBumhole/pseuds/HarrysVelvetyBumhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to pee. Louis is too comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Woes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a pic i saw on DeviantArt (:

"L-Lou! Ugh harder!" Harry moaned as his boyfriend began to thrust into him at a faster pace, hitting his prostate at each thrust. He gripped onto his neck to bring him even closer.

"H-Haz, you're so fucking tight! How is this possible?" Louis grunted, using all of his power to fuck him like he wanted. His thrusts were getting sloppier by the second and he may not last long. Who would with such a tight heat surrounding them?

"C-Close," Harry half-screamed and half-moaned. He was in complete bliss even before he spurted his hot cum into the condom Louis put on him before, saying it'll be easier to clean up. Louis came afterwards into his condom, then collapsed on top of his lover.

They were both panting breathlessly before Louis pulled out, took of both of their condoms, tied them together and threw them in the bin next to their bed. He then laid next to a near-asleep Harry.

"That was awesome," the younger one murmered tiredly. Louis chuckled at his dazed state and pulled him on top of him, so that Harry was lying on him with his belly on Louis' abs. He was a bit shorter than Louis so it worked.

"I love this new position, Loubear," Harry giggled, cuddling his hot boyfriend. "Me too, Hazza."

Soon, Harry was fast asleep. Louis grinned at his lover whose still not used to the post-sex state after so many times. He held onto him tightly so that he doesn't roll off him during the night and soon fell asleep as well.

************

In the middle of the night, Harry woke up with a jolt. He sleepily looked around and saw darkness and Louis still underneath him, gripping his lanky waist tightly. He smiled because he felt so safe like this and snuggled a bit more into him, falling asleep again and wondering what woke him up in the first place.

He woke up again two hours later, realizing the answer for the question he asked himself earlier. He was too happy to be in Louis' arms that he didn't feel the small twinge in his bladder then.

But he's feeling a larger one now.  
"Mmmmm, need to pee," he whispered to himself. He couldn't grab his crotch, far less move because of how hard Louis was gripping him. The older boy was always a tight cuddled and heavy sleeper, two disadvantages to a boy who had a weak bladder and always seemed to need a wee in the middle of the night.

Maybe he should wear diapers. Because he hated getting out of bed to use the bathroom as it involved waking up Louis so that he can loosen his warm grip to go. Many times he had to do it and even though Louis didn't have a problem with it, he knew he's probably fed up of being awoken from his slumber, just because his younger boyfriend has a small bladder.

Looking down at Louis, Harry gushed at how cute he looks when he's asleep. His mouth was open slightly as he snored softly, his strong left arm gripping around Harry securely whilst his right was bent close to his head as a sort of pillow.

He couldn't wake him up.

But as he pressed his thighs to relieve the pressure, he wondered if he can wait until morning. However a really strong urge hit him, making him press them even harder.

"Why did I drink so much at dinner?" Harry moaned to himself. He wasn't thinking when he was downing glass after glass of wine and water back then because all he could think about was how sexy Louis looked across the table and how badly he wanted him to take off his large sweater to see the new panties he bought for Louis to see. Hence, they had sex right after.

Another painful urge hit him suddenly, interrupting his thoughts about how intense last night was after dinner. He couldn't press his thighs harder than this at all so he had to think fast.

Should he wake Louis up? Or try to wait until morning?

Because he was getting a bit sleepy, he chose the latter. So he cuddled closer onto Louis and tried to fall asleep again.

He woke up only forty-five minutes later in the most extreme pain he ever felt in his eighteen years of existence. He never felt so full in his life, and that's crazy talk because he held his pee till the last minute so many times, he should be in the Guinness book.

He really couldn't press harder and he was so close to loosing himself, it was frightening. He began to think of a quick plan.

He still didn't want to get out of bed to pee. He still didn't want to wake up Louis. Plus, he needed to go so badly, he wasn't sure if he could make it without peeing himself, not that it was a problem as he was still naked.

His sleepy brain suggested to just let go and to him, it seemed logical. He'd always loved the warmth of his urine anyways, ever since he was little and the age society approved for him to wet his pants with no issues.

He decided to listen for once cause to him, it made no sense trying to hold in all this liquid which caused nothing but pain.

So before he could think more clearly about what he was doing, a small jet of urine escaped his cock, hot and steamy and onto himself. "Oh no," he murmured, "it's coming out!"

He couldn't stop it even if he was going to wake Louis and make a mad dash to the toilet. It started at a small trickle, then escaled into a long stream, wetting his belly, feet, Louis' abs, the sheets, everywhere. It felt so warm and comforting, just the way he remembered. He peed and peed for ages, surprised that he held in so much liquid for such a long time. "Ahhhhh, so good."

But when he was almost done, he felt a shuffle underneath him and a voice murmuring, "Why is the sheets so warm and wet?"

Uh-oh.

Louis suddenly woke up by sitting up on the bed, arm still around Harry. The younger was still peeing, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. It was then Louis' sleepy brain registered what just happened.

"Harry! Did you peed the bed and on us? What the fuck!" He yelled. Harry jumped out of his sleepy peeing daze in a panic and stared in fright and embarrassment at his boyfriend. Did he really just did that?

He couldn't stop peeing though but he felt so ashamed of himself. He didn't even enjoy the comforting warmth anymore, it felt sticky and uncomfortable now as he saw the disappointed look on Louis' face.

When he was finally done peeing, he pulled his knees to his chest and burst into tears. Louis gasped at his boyfriend, sobbing uncontrollably in his lap. He rubbed his back in soothing circles to comfort him, feeling guilty that he made Harry cry like this.

He suddenly realized that it was his fault that Harry peed himself. He was gripping the younger so tight that it was impossible for him to move from his grasp to relieve himself. He was even more guilty now so he whispered, "it's okay, love. It's just pee. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it's not a big deal."

"S-Sorry, L-Loubear. I-I had t-to go s-so badly!" Harry stammered through his cries. Louis held him tighter and whispered, "Don't worry about it. How about we take a bubble bath together and sleep in the guest room for the night?"

"O-Ok," Harry said, his cries now reduced to sniffles and his face still wet from the tears still leaking from his eyes. Louis lifted his love in a baby-like form and left to get their bubble baths.

They cleaned themselves up and changed into jammies with Louis shirtless and in his pyjama pants and Harry in the matching shirt and panties. They then cuddled in the guest room's bed with Louis spooning Harry this time, until they fell asleep.


End file.
